Return to New York
by edgegirl131
Summary: Sequal to How Do I Get Home, so read that first. Brooke comes back to the TMNT universe with some people following her. This also includes the characters from the 1987 and 2003 shows, but it takes place in the 2012 New York. LeoXOC, RaphXOC, MikeyXOC, CaseyXOC, DonXApril
1. Arrival

**I've returned and given 3 chapters for being so late. My sister wrote the end of this chapter BTW.**

Brooke's POV

Let me introduce myself. My name is Brooke Zerman. I'm 14, 15 tomorrow. Eldest of two. Oh, and my boyfriend is Leonardo from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I always forget to mention that one. You see a few months ago I fell into a coma, well that's what everyone thinks happened; I really went to the turtles dimension and had a blast. Right now it's my birthday sleepover and we're watching TMNT. By 'we' I mean my sister Hannah, my cousin Samira, and my friend Sierra.

"Kick higher, Hannah," I tell my sister while training her to be a ninja.

"Watch this stupid movie, Brooke," Samira yells at me. She's the only one that doesn't enjoy Ninja Turtles.

"Yeah, Brooke," Sierra adds, "just enjoy the movie."

"Guys…" I start, when a portal thing appears in the corner. "I'm going in that and don't try to follow me." I grab the bags I had prepacked for our living room camp out and rush through the portal.

As soon as I arrive at the other side, I see two old friends of mine. "Brooke!"

"April! Donnie!" I run over to them, leaving the pile made of eight turtles and four people.

"How are you?" April asks giving me a big hug.

"Perfect now that I'm back," I tell her looking over to Donnie.

"Ow!" "Ow!" I hear behind me. Samira, Sierra, and Hannah have arrived in that order, right before the portal closes.

"Donnie, how long until that opens back up," I say through gritted teeth. He shrugs and hides behind his girlfriend. I sigh and call the girls over. "This is my good friend April O'Neil, and her boyfriend Hamato Donatello." I notice Hannah's face fall at the mention of Donnie and April dating.

"Please tell me I just fell asleep during your stupid movie and am dreaming?" Samira asks nervously.

"Sorry to tell you Samira," I say non-sympathetically, "but this is real. And the difference between that movie and this is that Leo was…" I realize what I'm saying and rush to find my boyfriend. Outside the lab I see Raph at the punching bag, Casey watching him, Mikey skateboarding, and Leo watching Space Hero's.

I run over to my boyfriend. "Hey, Brooke," Mikey calls.

"Brooke?" Leo stands up and turns around to look at me. I give him a kiss as soon as I reach him.

"Hey, Leo," I say when we break apart.

Hannah's POV

Hi. The name's Hannah. I'm Brooke's sister. I'm 11. The weirdest thing just happened, I'm in the teenage mutant ninja turtle's house sewer thing! Brooke started introducing the turtles to us all.

"Guys and April, this is Samira, Sierra, and Hannah!" Brooke exclaims. Everyone smiles and greets us with hello's and hi's.

"And this is Donnie," Brooke begins.

"Weapon: bo staff." I proclaim.

She continues. "Mikey."

"Nunchucks." I explain. She seems to ignore me.

"Raph."

"Sais" I keep listing weapons because it's really fun. Most of the people are starting to giggle except Raph. What a party pooper. Oh well, why not waste my knowledge.

"Leo, my boyfriend."

"Katanas!" I yell.

"Casey," she points to a kinda cute boy with dark hair.

"Sports equipment."

"And April!" she finishes.

"Well the weapons really vary each series but in the 2012 version she has a fan," I state.

Sierra's POV

I'm Sierra Dinal. I'm 14 and really good friends with Brooke. She's just introduced us to the TMNT characters and has just said that she's dating Leo!

"Wait a sec," Samira says looking directly at Brooke, "Your _boyfriend_?"

She starts blushing, something I've never seen her do before. "M-my b-boyfriend," she stutters out. Chalk that one up as another thing she's never done before.

Hannah suddenly seems to have an epiphany. "How do we get home?" she asks more towards her sister than anyone. Brooke looks to Donnie. All eyes turn to Donnie.

"Well, you go back through that portal that you came through originally," Donnie says nervously. "The only problem is that it closed and I've been having a hard enough time getting it to work, so it may take a while." He looks around at eight shocked faces and one angry one.

"Donnie!" Brooke calls and then tries to launch herself at him with a sword that came from nowhere, but Leo holds her back. "How am I supposed to keep them out of trouble when they're HERE!" she yells at him.

"Chill, Cooks," Samira tells her cousin, which instantly makes Brooke freeze and blush.

"_Cooks_?" Raph asks curiously. By this point, Brooke's as red as Raph's mask.

"Short for _Cookie Monster_," Samira explains, "which has been her family nickname for years."

"Oh," Raph says like it's no big deal.

"Yeah like Samira's nickname is Berry, short for Scary Berry," Brooke explains.

"Wow that's awesome, we should have names, you know, Mikey, you could be POTATO!" Raph exclaims. It's obvious he likes Samira and is trying to sound cool, but she's definitely not interested.

The boys start laughing like crazy, except for Raph of course. "Potato? Wow, there's so many better names I could give myself. " Mikey says between laughs.

"Yeah Raph, don't quit your day-job." Leo teases. Raph turns pretty angry, although he's trying to keep cool.

"Why potato even? What's Mikey have to do with a potato?" Donnie asks Raph.

"I'm not sure. I guess his head looks like one, you know, if we painted it brown. And he has a brain the size of one, like, a small one" he enlightens.

Samira's POV

I'm Samira Nothi. I really love my cousins, but I don't love the fact that they've led me into a ninja turtle world. Everyone seems happy, except me. I really wanna go back home, who will feed my adorable pet bunny, Snickers?

"Great, okay then, now that we've finished talking about… potatoes, why don't we find a way to get home!?" I complain. I don't really care for TMNT but whatever, it doesn't matter right now.

Raph looks at me, "Donnie here, will do everything he can to fix the portal. Even though he is a computer genius, I would suggest getting comfortable."

"Great," I mutter under my breath and walk out of the room. I then realize I have absolutely no clue where I'm going.

I keep walking until I reach a table. I've probably walked five feet until I just sit down. I see a turtle and start playing with it, my sister used to have a turtle.

"That's my turtle, Spike," Raph says, startling me, "do you like turtles?"

"If you're talking about mutant ones, I've never met one, but real ones, yes. My sister used to have a turtle." I smile. He's pretty easy to talk to.

"He understands me, and he always tells the truth. Look, hey Spike, chew on your leaf if you like Samira."

Spike chews on his leaf.

**Not every chapter will be like this. R&R please.**


	2. Rooming Arrangments Part 1

**By the way, Casey is the Pulvorizer's, a.k.a Timothy's, younger brother. Tim is Casey's guardian and Casey moved in with the turtles after he found out about the mutation. And on with the story.**

Brooke's POV

I watch as Raph follows Samira to the kitchen. "They're so perfect together," I mumble. I then look at the two remaining from my world and sigh. "Better get the rooming arrangements settled," I say loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Well… um, uh, I don't know," Donnie stutters.

"Yeah, it may have been easy for you to sleep on the couch, Brooke, but I'd like to see all of you try to fit on that couch." Mikey dares.

I blush. Only Leo and I know that I didn't end up sleeping on the couch.

Samira bounces onto the couch first, with Sierra on the other end. I sit on the edge, and it's decently comfortable. That is, comfortable when you're fitting three people on a couch. Hannah climbs up to the head of the couch and lays until she's stable.

"Ha, Mikey." Hannah states. Then she slides down and lands on Samira. She doesn't seem to care.

"Well even though we fit, we still need to sleep somewhere. I could see Brooke and Hannah falling on the floor." Samira retorts, getting up.

"Time to rewind. We've gotta figure something out." Donnie states.

We all think for what seems like forever. All I know is, I wanna be with Leo. It's good to know he's there for me.

Problem: 4 bedrooms and 10 people. How does this work?

Hannah's POV

5 bedrooms... that's counting the living room. By Brooke's remark, I know she wants to be with Leo, it's a feeling most close sisters have.

Leo + Brooke

Raph + Casey

Donnie + Mikey

Sierra + April (they seem like they'd get along)

Me + Samira

But who goes where?

"I have an idea but I don't know where everybody will sleep. Leo and Brooke somewhere, Raph and Casey, Donnie and Mikey, April and Sierra, and me and Samira." I announce to the room. I am surprised at the shocked reactions because everyone gets along.

"We'll take my room," Leo tells everyone as if we're calling dibs.

"Me and Mikey can go on the couch," Donnie complains.

"Dibs on my room!" Raph calls out from the kitchen.

Now it comes down to Mikey or Donnie's room. "Dibs on Donnie's!" all four of us yell at once. "No actually you can have it, I guess," we all start laughing because we're talking in sync.

"I'm sure you'd like Mikey's room better, it's much cleaner, I insist," Donnie tells April. He doesn't want her to see all the stuff cluing that he likes her.

"So it's settled," Leo starts, "Hannah and Samira in Donnie's room, Sierra and April in Mikey's room, Raph and Casey in Raph's room, Donnie and Mikey on the couch, and Brooke and I in my room." He smiles at my sister.

"Then what about us, Fearless," a New York accented voice asks from the lab.

**Who could it be? No answering, my little sister.**


	3. Rooming Arrangments Part 2

**The last chapter and this chapter were written by my little sister, so credit to her.**

Brooke's POV

Leo turns around and stumbles back. It's Raph from the 2003 series. I don't move, I've seen weirder things before. Right behind him are the turtles from 1987.

"Yeah, we need a place to sleep too." 1987 Raph adds in.

"Hey, I'm the only red-masked around here, you guys don't belong. So go back to where you came from… weirdoes'!" Present day Raph yells at the other two.

They all start fighting, the more recent Raphs taking it seriously, while the 1987 Raph just laughs, I've decided 1987 turtles are quite childish and annoying.

"Meet the 2003 and 1987 turtles, Leo. See, these two are you, and well, this is awkward." I manage to say.

Leo is obviously startled that he has doppelgangers, and starts talking to them, "So do you know how you got here?"

They both shake their heads. All of us immediately look at Donnie.

"Why does it always happen to be MY fault? Maybe Mikey did it for once!" Donnie asks, obviously disappointed, especially because we all know he did it.

"Anyways, how are we going to do it this time? We do NOT have enough rooms, that's for sure?" Hannah questions.

"Just put Raph and Casey with Mikey and I, Hannah and Samira with Sierra and April, and put the 1987 turtles in Casey's new room, 2003 in my room, and the April and Casey's in Raph's room." Donnie explained perfectly.

April 2003 looks at Donnie and April. "Wait so in this dimension, me and Donnie are dating?" her looks of disgust show that she doesn't approve. We all ignore her comment.

Hannah's POV

We all get situated into our rooms for the night. Mikey's room is nice, but there's not a lot of room, so we move stuff around until I just give up and clean his room.

"I guess me and Sierra can sleep on the floor since we brought sleeping bags," April decides and they start setting it up.

Donnie comes in the room, "hey we're leav- wow! I've never seen Mikey's room so clean, MIKEY COME HERE!"

"We gave up on trying to make space, so we just cleaned it all up," I explain once Mikey is in the room and (almost) passes out.

"Well, we're leaving in a minute, so I just wanted to let you guys know," Donnie finished.

"I think I should come, for the good of the team," April explains to Donnie. He seems sad because he doesn't want her to get hurt.

"Okay, Brooke and Casey are coming too. Before you guys ask, you can NOT come," Donnie directed towards us.

They walked out, only to have Mikey rush in. "WHERE'S MY NUNCHUCKS?!" he freaked out. I grabbed them and attempted to spin them, then threw it to him in frustration.

"Good, and Brooke wants to give you this just in case," he gave me her T-phone, I immediately started figuring out how to work it.

"Just don't say T-phone self-"

"I know! Now go!" I yelled to him.

Samira's POV

"Ok, we need to make a cake for Brooke's birthday tomorrow," Hannah declares as soon as they leave.

"She likes cookies better, remember?" I ask her. It's surprising she forgot because she's her sister.

We walk over to the kitchen, which Hannah and Sierra have to direct me to, and search everywhere for anything edible by humans you could put in chocolate chip cookies.

"Check in the cupboards, I'm afraid this is one of the troubles that comes with being short," Hannah requests.

There's flour, sugar, and most of the other ingredients for cookies in there,"

"HERE'S SOME VANILLA!" Sierra yells from the other side of the kitchen.

We look through all of the components that we gathered to make sure that everything necessary for cookies are there.

"There's no chocolate chips! Only the most important part of cookies, in my opinion!" I complain.

"Let's go up and get some then. APRIL FROM 2003, YOU ARE IN CHARGE!" Hannah yells.

**Hey guys, can I please get some reviews. I'll even take critiquein (that's how you spell it right?) or questions if you're confused. I just want to know that people are actually reading this stupid story.**


	4. Cookies! (for real this time)

Brooke's POV

We start running the rooftops and showing tricks off. I do a 360 flip and land laughing. "This is the most fun I've had in months!" I say enthusiastically.

"What, no roofs to jump on in Ohio?" Raph asks sarcastically. Everyone laughs at the comment.

"Not in my area," I reply, "that and I don't have these abilities there." I sigh after that. "If I had things my way, I'd stay here rather than go home."

"Well, why don't you?" Mikey asks me like it's no big deal, "anyway, you'll be with your friends."

"I have to finish school, and I can't leave all my family back home." I explain. I really feel bad because I'd truly like to stay.

"What's so important about school?" Raph asks. April, Casey, and I explode into laughter. The guys stare at us until we stop.

"School helps with planning your future," April explains.

"Better grades get you into a better college," Casey continues.

"And the better the college, the better the ability to find a good job," I finish. _But why don't I just finish school here._

Sierra's POV

We climb out of the sewers, after stealing- I mean borrowing- Brooke's wallet from her purse.

"It's for a good cause," Samira had said when we found it.

"She won't even notice, like she even counts it!" Hannah says, it's true.

We enter Pay-Mart and start walking through all the aisles.

"Noodles, no. Meat, no. Poultry, no. Clothes, no. Canned foods, no. It's not here!" Hannah yelled, then we walked into the sweet treats aisle and were right in front of a huge bag of chocolate chips.

"Here we go, and only $4.35," I exclaim. We then check out and go home.

When we enter the sewer, all the turtles are fighting and April 2003 is trying to stop the quarrel.

"Cut. It. Out. Guys!" she yelled. Then she looked toward April 1987 for help, who just sat there looking helpless.

"STOP FIGHTHING!" Hannah screams at the top of her lungs. Samira high five's her. All the turtles (and people) freeze immediately.

"Now all of you into separate rooms! AND THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU'VE DONE, I guess," I demand.

I, followed by the other girls enter the kitchen.

Samira's POV

"How much flour again?" I ask Hannah. It's kind of weird she memorized the whole chocolate chip cookie recipe.

"Three and one fourth cup of flour. Where's all the measuring cups?" She replies. We all immediately start looking around.

"Nowhere. I can't believe we didn't check for those before we went to the store. Well, we know we can't leave again, so what do we do?" Sierra asks us.

"Just guess!" I reply over cheerfully. Neither of them seem to be against the idea, so I just pour in a good amount of flour. These cookies will be awful.

"Okay now ¾ cups of sugar and brown sugar, and Sierra, you work on 1 teaspoon of baking soda and salt. Oh wait, was it tablespoon? Oh well, just pour some in! It's _packed_ brown sugar, Samira, so make sure you press it down on your hand," Hannah commands. I just nod and ignore her.

Our first batch of cookies we made were way too big, the next ones were too small, then they were just right.

"I SMELL COOKIES!" The 1987 turtles yell. I give each one of them a too small cookie, just to get rid of them.

I eat one too. They're pretty good. Then I throw them in the fridge and light a candle to hide the scent. 15 minutes after I light the candle, the scent is hidden and the turtles (and Casey, and April, and Brooke) come home.

Brooke's POV

It was a pretty boring night, so we went home early. We decided we would gather around the living room to play games.

"Great! I just HAD to land on your boardwalk, Hannah!" Raph yells. He seems pretty mad because Hannah is great at the game and built hotels on her dark blues (Boardwalk and Park Place, the most expensive).

"Sorry, it's the luck of the dice. But if you sell all 8 of your houses, your two hotels, use all your money, and mortgage all your properties, you'll have just enough to pay for it." Samira replies to Raph.

"No because I give up!" He yells as he flips the board over completely.

"Can't we do something fun, that's not girly board games?" He asks. All the boys seemed to agree. Well, it was fun while it lasted.

I feel my sword materialize in my hand. "Let's fight." I tell them all. Sierra, Samira, and Hannah look up at me hopelessly. "Not you guys, you'rehopeless when it comes to stuff like that."

"Oh, and you're much better?" Samira says with a snarky tone.

I smile and turn to face my opponent. 'Raph would be the one after last time.' He comes at me, only to have me dodge at the last possible second. I quickly kick his shell and he falls to the ground. "Next." 'Donnie's turn.'


	5. The Fight

Hannah's POV

Brooke ended out kicking every turtle's (and person's, in Casey and April's terms) shell.

I felt my face fall. I really wish I could fight, but Brooke's made it obvious I can't. One reason would probably be that I don't have a weapon.

All of a sudden I see the sparkles in my necklace glow and a nunchuck forms in my hand.

Stunned, I look down then back up at Brooke. "This is weird, but oh well, let's fight." I tell her.

"Um, why don't you start a little easier, like with Mikey!" Leo replies to me, trying to avoid the problems and sibling rivalry.

"Hey! Hasn't anyone noticed I'm right here!" He asks us with shock. I ignore him and take my spot. Oh my gosh, I'm actually fighting _the_ Michelangelo.

Is it hard to fight somebody who has a nunchuck with a nunchuck? Well, guess I'll figure out. I've never even used a nunchuck. I'm dead.

I start spinning my nunchuck, which is just like spinning a baton. Mikey spins his nunchuck and tries to hit me with it, but I dodge.

I then do a backflip and swing my nunchucks at his. They wrap around his and with one small flick of the wrist, his nunchucks are in my hand, too. These hands will never get washed again! I then hit his shoulder and he tries to do a backflip in time, but he misses and falls on the ground headfirst. I pin him and smile.

"Are you alright?" I ask him. He gets up and grins, "yeah. Good job!"

"Now who's next?" I question everyone in the room. Of course I'm really just challenging Brooke now that I know I'm ready.

She walks over and glares at me. "Let's go," she says.

Brooke's POV

Hannah approaches me with her spinning nunchucks. I block with my sword then Master Splinter walks in.

"I see you are interested in ninjitsu," Master Splinter says when he walks in, "would you like to be a kunoich?"

"Yeah that would be awes- I mean, that would be an honor," Hannah says to Splinter.

Hannah's POV

Oh. My. Gosh! Splinter leaves the room and immediately I look at everyone and give them a huge smile.

"I'm gonna be a ninja! I'm gonna be a ninja! I'm gonna be a ninja!" I sing and taunt.

"Term is kunoich. Term is kunoich." Brooke sings back. It doesn't matter, she can't rain on my parade.

"I don't care. I'm gonna be a ninja, I'm gonna be a ninja," I sing. Then I start singing off key, "I'm gonna be a ninja!"

"SHUT UP!" Brooke yells.

"No," I say defending myself, "wanna know why, wanna know why, wanna know why?"

"No I do NOT want to know why," Brooke yells

"I wanna know why!" Mikey yells.

"'Cause I'm gonna be a ninja, I'm gonna be a ninja!" I shout. Brooke gives Mikey her worst death stare. Then, Tik Tok by Ke$ha comes on.

"SHUT UP! THIS IS MY SONG!" I yell to all the quiet people. Samira, Brooke, and Sierra stand up and we start singing.

Wake up in the morning feeling like P-Diddy

Grab my glasses I'm out the door I'm gonna hit this city

Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack

cause when I leave for the night I ain't comin' back

I'm talkin' pedicures on our toes, toes

tryin' on all our clothes, clothes

Boys blowin' up our phones, phones

Drop toppin' playin' our fav'rite CD's

pullin' up to the parties

Tryin' to get a little bit tipsy

Don't stop, make it hot, DJ blow my speakers up

Tonight Imma fight, 'til we see the sunlight

Tik Tok, on the clock but the party don't stop and oh

Oh oo oh oo oh, oh, oh oo oh oo oh, oh

Ain't got a care in the world but got plenty of beer

Ain't got no money in my pocket but I'm already here

And now the dudes are linin' up 'cause they hear we got swagger

But we kick them to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger

I'm talkin' 'bout everybody getting' crunk, crunk

Boys tryin' to touch my junk, junk

Gonna slap him if he's getting' to drunk, drunk

Now, now we go 'til they kick us out, out

Or the police shut us down, down

Police shut us down, down

Po-Po shut us down

Don't stop make it hot DJ blow my speakers up

Tonight, Imma fight 'til we see the sunlight

Tik Tok on the clock but the party don't stop and oh

Oh oo oh oo oh, oh, oh oo oh oo oh, oh

DJ, you build me up, you break me down, my heart it pounds yeah you got me

With my hands up, you got me down, you got that sound yeah you got me

You build me up, you break me down, my heart it pounds yeah you got me

With my hands up, put your hands up, put your hands up

Now the party don't start 'til I walk in

Don't stop, make it hot DJ blow my speakers up

Tonight imma fight 'til we see the sunlight

Tik Tok on the clock but the party don't stop and oh

Oh oo oh oo oh oh, oh oo oh oo oh oh

* * *

**AN. It is my birthday today! So I decided to post! My sister wrote most of this chapter. **

**QUESTION: who is your favorite couple so far not including April and Donnie (which I love)**


End file.
